Your'e Not Bad Are You
Plot When Daffy spots Henry sneaking off, he believes Henry is with the baddies and decides to tell Melody. Possible Script (Usual Opening Intro) (It's a rainy day and Atomic Betty sits by the window looking out) Atomic Betty: Another day of rain!, rain rain rain! Melody: Oh i love the rain, the water on my face, in my hair, i just love water. Boo: What was is it like being a mermaid Melody? Melody: It was brilliant! except the time i found out my mother was one and she kept it from me until i was 12. Daffy: (Interrupts Melody) Rain again!...whats on TV? (flicks through the channels) Boring..junk..why don't they put anything good on anymore? Melody; As i was saying, I couldn't believe my mom lied to me for that long Bubbles; Do you forgive her? Melody; Of course silly...she's my mother Daffy: Im going out.. Lyndsey: Where are you going Daffy? it's late Daffy; To visit Tina's grave (When Daffy is outside, he spots Henry out walking with an hooded person, so he decides to follow, until the hooded person is revealed to be Margaret) Daffy: (hiding and whispering to himself) Oh no! that traiter...iv'e gotta warn Melody (he starts running but trips and funnily rolls down the hill) (Meanwhile in Villian HQ) Baboon; (talking to Margaret) Another villian...well done Margaret..Whats their age? is it a male or female? are they evil enough? Margaret: He's a male sir...he's 15, and he's horrid Baboon: (shouts) Show your face..unfourtnate mortal (Henry walks in) Him!..You IMBOISILE...he's a goodie! Henry: Not anymore! im on your side now Snape: He's faking...he's still with them brats Baboon: Let's test him...if you want to become a villian...then kill the goodies (Meanwhile at Goodie HQ) Daffy: (shouts) Melody! where's Melody? Scooby: She's in the kitchen..are you ok Daffy? Daffy: Can't talk now Scooby...Melody..it's Henry Melody; Oh no, what's wrong? Daffy: I saw Henry with Margaret...he's been lying to us, he's actually against us Melody: '''Where did you see this? '''Daffy: The old town..i was ontop of an hill..until i tripped, please don't tell Henry i told you..i heared him say he will meet another villian tommorrow night around midnight Melody: (with an cross face) Oh i'll be there alright (The next day...Henry returns to the goodies and hugs Melody like nothings happend) Henry: Hey guys...Melody (then hugs her) Melody: Where have you been? Henry: Just to clear my head, visit my parents and wormy brother in hospital, then stayed with them for the night Melody: What time was that? Henry: Around midnight...i stayed with them all night, came out about sixish then had breakfast at a cafe nearby. Just nipping to the loo, wont be long (runs upstairs) Melody: Daffy...He's lying, meet me in the town in an hour...we can get some food and drinks and wait until Henry shows up tonight and don't tell the others. (Later that night..) Daffy: It's almost 12, he should be here in a minute Melody: Who's that? Daffy: It's Maximus...here he comes Melody: How could he?...how could he lie to us, lie to me?...iv'e had enough of this im gonna talk to him Daffy: No! you cant let him know were on to him..what if he turns? Melody: I have no choice Daffy, i can't be the girlfriend of a goodie turned villian..what will the others think? i need to know who's side he's on..if he's on theirs it's over between me and him!. Maximus: (Talking to Henry) Here's a dagger..kill the first goodie you see, then bring the dagger back to us..with the blood on. it will prove to us you are evil, dont let us down (Maximus walks away) Melody: (Looking disapointed) How could you? Henry: (shocked) Melody! erm..how long have you been standing there?...what have you seen and heared? Melody: Oh iv'e heared everything! Why have you chose them? instead of us...aren't we horrid enough for you? im telling you now Henry...it's them or us? you choose Henry; (holding the dagger behind his back) I only joined them to know their secrets, ever heard of the phrase Keep your friends close and enemies even closer? Melody: But why the sneaking around, the lies? Henry: I Didnt want you to worry, and them knowing...you know how gobby Skipper is and how nosy Daphne and Scooby are. Daffy: (shouts) Melody watch out he has a dagger! (grabs Henry and grabs the dagger) Melody: (shouts at Henry) LIAR!! you was trying to get me back on side...then kill me! Henry: (crying) Im so sorry...(then runs away)